


Third Worst Mistake

by Ashley10



Category: Everything Everything (Book)
Genre: Baking Disaster, F/M, Living Together, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley10/pseuds/Ashley10
Summary: Just a short Madolly drabble because I’m bored. Olly tries a stupid idea and it just get worse.
Relationships: Madeline Whittier/Oliver Bright
Kudos: 2





	Third Worst Mistake

“I can’t believe you thought that would work” Maddy laughed, poking her boyfriend in the side.

“Well, you’re the one who didn’t stop me!” Olly replied, indignant. “Now, what are we going to do about this mess?” He asked, gesturing to their kitchen island. His idea had consisted of baking a bundt cake. Of course, they didn’t have any of the supplies needed and had to go pick them up, at 10:30 pm. One and a half hours later the island was a mess, batter, flour, sugar, and other baking ingredients splattered all over. Just then, the smell of the oven reached their noses, something was very definitely burning.

“But-But we set a timer!” Maddy protested even though the cake was clearly burnt.

“I know, and we just put it in.” Olly sighed. “Now we know that there’s a reason I watch and you bake.”

“I just wanted to see what happened, I mean it’s not like the baking gene is good in your family. Remember the first bundt cake?” She laughed again, this time full on. Forgetting the mayhem around them for a second Olly pulled her in for a short kiss. 

“What was that for?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He smiled, “Now, we better clean this up.”  
____________  
Fast-forward 45 minutes and they were regretting the baking disaster even more. Maddy was finally moving on to washing the dishes while Olly was still scrubbing the wall, cabinets, and drawers. Maddy scrapped a butter knife along the edges of the pan, trying to get gravity to bring the ruined cake out. When that didn’t work she was forced to scoop it out. Handful by burnt handful. She started throwing the bits in the trash. Unable to resist even a bit of the charred cake, she took a nibble. She wasn’t really surprised when her teeth hit something hard, but she was when she tasted metal.

“Olly, what did you put in this cake?” She asked as she fished the object from her mouth.

“What do you mean? Maddy! What’s wrong?” He walked over to her. A second later she had the metal thing in her hand. Except it wasn’t just a thing, it was a ring. An engagement ring. 

“Olly!” She looked up at him, “Is this… Were you…?” He averted his gaze as she tried desperately to catch his eye. 

“Oh, yeah. About that… I-I, um. I guess that I just. Well, I don’t know. And so. But anyway.” His words were choppy and eventually, he stopped trying and slowly looked back at her. 

“Hey Olly,” her tone was sympathetic, “what’s going on with you, huh? You can talk to me. Remember, I’m just Maddy.”

“Well, first off. That, that there, that is a-a… an engagement ring.” He was very nervous, or worried. “And I thought that, well I love you, and I think you love me. So I never want to be-. I was going to, well I suppose I was going to p-propose?” The last part had turned into a question. 

“And you were going to propose to me, with a bundt cake?” She smiled.

“Yeah, it is ridiculous. Really a horrible idea now that I think about it.”

“Well, I don’t think this is the worst idea you’ve had… it’s like, the third-worst mistake.” She grabbed his face and smiled up to him again, “Yes, Oliver Bright. I will marry you.”

And they lived happily ever after, blah blah blah. :)


End file.
